beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Sagittario 145SD
Storm Sagittario 145SD is a Stamina-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 3 Stardust Pegasis. Face Bolt: Sagittario The face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the Zodiac. It has the letters SGTO printed on the facebolt, abbreviating the Beyblade's name. It has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow with a arrow. Energy Ring: Sagittario *'Weight:' 2.8 grams This Sagittario Energy Ring is in a orange color with checked black dots. The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. Its weight is mainly balanced towards the outside, resulting in good Balance, improving Stamina. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Storm *'Weight:' 30.4 grams The Storm Fusion Wheel has three wing like forms. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some smash attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart Cyber is actually better since it's design was based on the original Pegasis Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasus releases (Big Bang is the first). Cyber too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels. If you look on the Japanese box for Storm Pegasus 105RF, the Storm Wheel seems more offensive due to the many spikes on the 3 wings. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 *'Weight: '''1.5 grams 145 is the fourth highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2' Performance Tip: Semi-Defense *'Weight: '''0.5 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina, it's impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. Depending on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense, but for no more Stamina. If flattened, SD moves very fast, in similar way to CS; having fast movement at the corner but slowing down when in the center. It still has some Stamina and Defense though. It is similar to CS when flattened, however it is like a CS that is never going to worn out. This is however illegal. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3' Category:Stamina Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades